Statements concerning concepts in this field can be found in West German Industrial Standard No. DIN 58,210, 58,212. Such protective spectacles have different requirements for degree of sealing, according to the use for which they are intended. For example, they must be sealed against gases and fine dust, or else be sealed against coarse dust, or else sealed against dripping or spraying liquid.